


Fall From Grace

by Random_Gay_Writer



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hollingsworth siblings, Hunter and Miles Will Always Be There For Frankie, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Gay_Writer/pseuds/Random_Gay_Writer
Summary: A prank atop the school turns dangerous with just one slip.
Relationships: Frankie Hollingsworth & Hunter Hollingsworth, Frankie Hollingsworth & Miles Hollingsworth III, Frankie Hollingsworth/Esme Song, Frankie Hollingsworth/Zig Novak
Kudos: 6





	Fall From Grace

“It’s so nice up here.” Frankie sighed happily as she looked around.

“Isn't it?" Esme smiled as she looked around. "I liked it up here before I found Maya." She huffed angrily.

Frankie turned to her girlfriend and headed over to wrap her arms around her waist.

"We'll just have to make good memories up here to counteract that memory." She explained before leaning in for a soft kiss.

Esme smiled, letting her hands lock behind her neck while she melted into the kiss as well.

They got lost in their kiss and each other. It started to heat up, their bodies moving together, and Frankie’s hands moving to unbutton her cardigan. Esme chuckled softly and pulled away some.

"Well that is a very good way to make good memories." She commented. "We could make even more here if we had Zig here." She smirked, pulling out her phone. "Let's send him a picture."

"Ok." Frankie chuckled and leaned in to kiss Esme's cheek.

Esme snapped a few pictures, turning on the last one to kiss Frankie. She giggled while Esme pulled away to send the pictures. As Esme crafted the perfect comment to make Zig come running, a voice from below drifted up.

“Seriously? You’re such a noob.” The voice laughed.

“That’s Hunter.” Frankie told her.

There was a mischievous smile on her lips that made Esme chuckle.

“We don’t have water balloons.” She teased as Frankie snuck closer to the edge to see where he was below.

“But I can still yell at him.” Frankie chuckled. “Hunter!” She shouted before hiding quickly.

He looked around quickly and she couldn't stop herself from chuckling. Esme gave a soft laugh as well while slowly coming forward to join her girlfriend without letting herself be seen.

Frankie took another step closer and peered over the edge.

"Hunter!" She shouted out once more before dropping to the floor as he looked around annoyed once more.

"He's going to see you." Esme told her playfully.

"I'm just going to do it one more time." The Hollingsworth daughter assured as she stood up and took another step closer.

Her foot was on the edge of the the roof as she leaned over some.

"Hun-"She started to shout, but as she tried to drop to a crouch to avoid being seen, her foot slipped and she went over the side of the building.

She let out a loud shriek and quickly grabbed the edge she had slipped off of, feeling her palm get cut as she did.

"Esme." She panted in fear, looking up at the woman for help.

Esme was frozen there, just staring at her with her mouth agape. Frankie did not have enough time to wait for her to get over it, she didn't know how long she could hold herself.

"Hunter!" She shouted out as loudly as she could, fear taking over for the joy from earlier.

Hunter rolled his eyes as he finally looked up, his face slipping to shock and worry when he saw his sister hanging off of the building.

"Frankie?" He called to her.

"Help!" She shouted back, tears starting to overfill her eyes as panic vibrated through her.

"What the hell is going on?" Miles asked as he hurried up to his brother.

He followed Hunter's eye line up to where his sister was hanging.

"Holy shit." He gasped. "I'm going up there to try to pull her up." He told Hunter, throwing off his messenger bag before running inside.

"I'll get ready in case she falls." Hunter told him before throwing his own bag down and getting to work quickly.

Miles sprinted through the halls at top speed, not stopping for any teachers telling him to slow down, not caring when he almost knocked several people over, and definitely not stopping as people quickly got out of his way. He used the handrails to help launch himself up the stairs faster. He finally got to the top and hurried to where Frankie was, not even bothering a look at Esme while he tried to figure out how to pull Frankie up to safety. He reached down and grabbed just under her elbow securely before trying to pull her up.

As his brother worked on pulling his sister up, Hunter moved faster than anyone had ever seen him move in his entire life. He sprinted to the greenhouse and grabbed one of the tarps before hurrying back. He handed it to his friends who were still standing there in shock.

"Shoulder height, get a good grip and spread out as far as possible." He told them before hurrying off to get more people.

The three did as he told them, spreading out to hold it open, Yael helping to move them into position under Frankie. Hunter saw Zig talking to Tiny and let out a sigh of relief before sprinting up to them. He grabbed both of their wrists before yanking them along with him. The two seniors were confused and looked at each other before looking at him.

"What is your damage, weirdo?" Tiny asked him.

"Don't have time for this, I don't give a shit if you hate me, but you're going to help." He informed them, finally letting go when they got to the tarp.

Tiny and Zig looked at the three geeks holding the tarp before their eyes trailed up to see what they were looking at.

"Holy shit, is that Frankie?" Zig gasped, letting his bag drop from his shoulder.

"Yes." Hunter told them simply. "Lock your arms together under the tarp." He instructed them before looking around to see who else was close for him to call on.

The two men did as they were told as Hunter hurried off once more to grab the next set of people he saw, Jonah and Grace.

"I don't fucking care what your issue is with her." He informed them with no context before grabbing their wrists as well and yanking them along.

The goths looked at each other confused but let themselves be pulled along, looking up when they heard a scream as Miles' hold slipped. Luckily he was able to grab her arm again and her other hand was still grabbing the building.

"Oh my god, oh my god." Grace spoke in panic.

Their back packs were forgotten as they took off running towards the tarp.

"Grab it and hold it tight." He told them.

He went so his back faced the wall and he was facing Tiny and Zig. He locked arms with them under the tarp before looking up to see how his brother was faring.

Miles was actually doing pretty well with hoisting his sister up. He was having to go slow and steady, but with him pulling and her using her other hand to push herself up, they were making good progress. He had his hands on her upper arm to pull her up and she was pretty sure she was getting close enough to the top to be able to move her knee up to get better leverage to get herself onto the roof.

"You got this Frankie." Zig yelled up to her in encouragement.

At her boyfriend's voice, Esme seemed to snap out of her frozen state. She looked at Frankie and felt a dread sink in her chest, something this big was sure to take Zig's attention away from her and give it to Frankie. She couldn't have that so her brain told her that she needed to help save Frankie so she could get some of the attention too.

The woman surged forward and grabbed Frankie's other arm, pulling her up too harshly. The added weight made Frankie start slipping from Miles' hands, and without any way to hold herself up, Frankie fell. She let out a scream as she slipped from her brother's hands, falling quickly down. Everyone gasped as they saw her, even the crowd of students and faculty that had crowded on the steps of the school to watch in fascination.

"Starfish!" Hunter shouted to his sister as he saw her falling towards them.

Frankie genuinely had no idea how she knew what her brother was trying to tell her, Lola would call it her twin brain, but she knew somehow and immediately spread her arms and legs out to try to slow herself down even just slightly.

Her body finally hit the tarp and it did slow her down significantly, but the force of it caused everyone to stumble in, a few losing their grip on the tarp. Luckily Tiny seemed aware of the force she would land at, so he had made sure that he and Zig were braced for it. She finally landed on their interlocked arms, Zig and Tiny were able to stay standing, but since Hunter was on the side by himself and hadn't fully braced for impact, he got knocked down to his knees. The action caused Frankie to roll off the tarp and into her twin.

The two fell back against the sidewalk, their bodies tangling together and heads hitting the concrete in unison. They both went still after that, the sickening thud of their heads making everyone wince. Miles took off down the stairs, sprinting at full speed to get to his siblings once more.

"Frankie!" Zig and Jonah yelled before hurrying up to her, kneeling beside her.

Grace went up to Hunter to check over him, snapping in front of his open eyes to try to get a response. He was still blinking and breathing, but he didn't seem to notice the woman right in front of him.

Frankie was doing a little bit better, her eyes were fluttering some and she was making little groaning noises. She looked at the two men kneeling beside her, but she didn't seem to comprehend.

"Hunter?" She finally mumbled out, slowly turning her body around.

As soon as her head turned they could see the large gash going from the right side of her forehead into her hairline, there was already a decent amount of blood trailing down her face with a small puddle where her head had just been. The men tried to stop her from moving, but she didn't really react to them much. She finally managed to face her brother but instead her eyes focused on Grace who looked at her worriedly.

"Such pretty hair." She told Grace, her scratched and bloody hand coming up to stroke Grace's hair. "Is ok, I get it." She assured the gothic woman before she passed out on her brother's shoulder.

"Hunter, Frankie!" Miles exclaimed as he finally made it to them, panting and covered in sweat.

He saw the pale, crumpled bodies of his siblings with blood on them and his brain seemed to short circuit. It completely convinced him that they were dead and he began hyperventilating.

"No, no, you... you can't. You can't do this to mom, you can't do this to me." He told his siblings.

His breathing turned into wheezes, he grabbed his shirt as she tried to force himself to breathe, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight before him. Everyone was frozen, so much had happened in such a short period of time and they didn't know what to do, they were just teenagers, they didn't know how they were supposed to handle this.

Zig was the first to recover, he went over to Miles and wrapped him in a strong, warm hug.

"It's ok, they're going to be ok." He assured Miles in a soothing voice, rubbing his back.

Miles managed to even out his breathing, wrapping his arms around his sister's boyfriend as well. Normally he would have pushed the man away, but the warm strength was comforting to him.

"Uh, I called for an ambulance, they said it was already in route, so someone else probably called earlier." Tiny finally spoke up, feeling a bit awkward but knowing he had to keep them up to date.

The ambulance showed up a few minutes later and Miles squeezed Zig a bit closer before finally pulling away. He nodded to the man before going over to the paramedics, letting them know everything they needed to about what happened and about his siblings. The twins got put on stretchers, Miles following all the way back to the ambulance. He was stopped once there and told what hospital they were going to. He nodded, staying put as the doors were closed and the vehicle drove away with the sirens blaring.

"Ok, I'm going to the hospital. Anyone who wants to come, follow me." He told the crowd as he walked away from them to his car.

There really wasn't much conversation, everyone just followed after him to go. There was no way any one of them would just stay behind and wait to hear what happened through the grapevine. Zig was the last to walk away. He glanced up at the top of the building and saw Esme standing there. She smiled some at him and motioned for him to join her up there. He scoffed and shook his head at her before hurrying to Miles' car.

The seating arrangements in the car were a bit weird, Miles was in the drivers seat, obviously, with Zig in the passenger's seat. Grace was sitting on Jonah's lap in the back, Vijay on Tiny's lap, Yael in back with Baaz sitting on the floor in front of them.

"You uh... Tiny, can you text Lola and Shay and let them know?" Zig asked his friend.

"Yeah, man." He nodded quickly.

Vijay shifted some so Tiny could get into his pocket to get his phone. Tiny sent a quick message to both of them, briefly explaining what had happened and that they were going to the hospital. Both women messaged him back quickly to say they would be there as soon as they could.

"They'll meet us there." He assured them.

Miles had barely put his car in park before he was turning it off and getting out. Zig rushed in as well, leaving the people in the back to untangle themselves to get out of the car as well.

"Francesca and Hunter Hollingsworth." Miles told the woman at the front desk as soon as he got there.

It was a hospital, so the woman wasn't surprised by the sudden man running up to her and just giving her a name. She typed the last name into the system and nodded.

"They're in ER ten. I can't give you any more information until I see some identification." She explained to them.

Miles nodded and stumbled to get his wallet out. He turned it to her, showing his drivers license. She looked it over and write down his name before nodding.

"I take it you're their brother?" She asked, since she knew he was not their father.

"Yeah. Are they ok? Is... did you stop the bleeding?"

"They both appear stable. Hunter was in shock when he got here, they're confident that he'll come out of it. He has a mild concussion but they have already been able to stop his bleeding and stitch him up."

"What about Frankie?"

"Well... your sister took quite a fall from what I hear. They haven't gotten her in for an X-ray yet, but it is possible she was a few fractures from landing on the blanket, or whatever was used to help break her fall. She also has a mild concussion and they stitched her up as well. She is still unconscious, but she's responding." She assured him with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you, I uh... we'll be in the waiting room. Please let me know if anything else happens." He requested.

She nodded in assurance, he nodded as well before leading the small group to sit down.

"It's good that they're so optimistic." Grace assured him.

"Yeah, now we just need to wait to be able to see them." Miles sighed softly, leg starting to bounce with nerves.

They had been sitting there for hours, Mrs. Hollingsworth had shown up soon after the kids, but they told her basically the same thing they told her son. With each passing minute Miles got more antsy, leg bouncing as he chewed his nails to nubs.

Suddenly a calm voice came over the intercom.

"Code blue, ER ten. Code blue, ER room ten."

Everyone perked up at that, looking at each other as Miles stood.

"What does that?" He asked, seeing a few people heading in.

"It means someone stopped breathing." Grace admitted, looking apprehensive.

Miles jumped up and hurried to the doors, but was stopped by a nurse.

"Please, let us do our job." She told him. "We will let you know as soon as there is something, but let us work."

Miles looked ready to argue with her, but Zig came up and carefully pulled the man away.

"They'll be ok, they're fighters, both of them." He reminded, leading Miles back to their seats.

"Thanks, Zig." Miles sighed and nodded. "Frankie is lucky to have you. You make her happy, which after last year I didn't think was going to happen for a long time." He admitted, he was too worried to withhold his thoughts and feelings. "You need to stay away from Esme though. She's bad news and she will only drag you down."

"Yeah, I... I think I'm starting to see that." Zig admitted with a soft sigh as they took their seats once more.

"Where is Esme? I thought she'd be here by now." Grace admitted, looking around the waiting room.

"Wasn't she on top of the building with Frankie?" Jonah asked.

The entire thing had been such a blur that he honestly couldn't remember, but he thought he had seen her up there with miles.

"Yeah, she's the one that caused Frankie to fall." Miles huffed, sounding clearly annoyed.

"She didn't mean to." Zig tried to defend, though he wasn't fully in it.

"Yeah, just like she didn't mean to get me addicted to drugs, or didn't mean to get you in trouble in art class, or didn't mean to let the whole school know that my baby sister had a threesome." The elder Hollingsworth told him heatedly.

His mother put a hand softly on his hand to calm him. He took a few deep breaths and relaxed in his seat, trying not to focus on Esme. He didn't need that negativity right now.

Another hour passed before a nurse came up to the group.

"They're both stable and awake. Francesca did stop breathing for a little bit, but we got her back. Three of you can go back to see them." She told them with a small smile.

Hunter and Diana shot out of their seats immediately. A few people looked at Zig to see if he would go too, but Yael raised from their seat and raised their hand.

"Can I go?" They asked.

"Of course, Hunter will love to see you." Diana nodded.

She wrapped an arm around Yael's back while the three followed the nurse back. Frankie and Hunter were laying in side by side stretchers, thin white sheets over both of them. Hunter caught a glimpse of the trashcan which was full of bloody bandages, but he forced himself to look away from it and at his siblings. They had matching stitches on their foreheads, it was surrounded in bruising. They each had some other bruising on them, but it was much less than in their foreheads.

They both looked up when they heard people enter and both smiled, Frankie's was bigger while Hunter's was barely a curve of his lips.

"Hey guys." Frankie said, voice a bit hoarse.

"How are you feeling, Sweeties?" Diana wondered, coming up to her children.

Yael went to the side of Hunter's stretcher so Miles went to Frankie's.

"Like I got bashed on the forehead." Hunter informed them with his normal sarcasm.

"We're fine, mom." Frankie assured her. "Just a little bruised up. Thank you guys for saving me, I don't think I'd be here now if you hadn't." She told her brothers seriously, looking at both of them.

"We're always here for you, Franks." Miles assured with a warm smile.

"Yeah, even when you're an idiot." Hunter smirked.

"Then it's a good thing I'm always here for you idiots too." She told them with a smirk.

The siblings laughed as their mother rolled her eyes with a fond smile on her lips. Everyone quickly got quiet when the door opened again and in walked Esme with a humongous bouquet of roses. She had a smile big enough to match, which didn't falter even as everyone stayed in awkward silence.

Hunter ended up being the one to end the silence.

"I'm tired of this stupid stretcher, I'm gunna take a walk." He told them while getting out of the stretcher.

Yael came forward to wrap an arm around him, Miles coming over to offer a hand as well. The three left the room together, Miles giving Esme a small glare which she ignored. Diana looked at her daughter, but once Frankie nodded, she left as well.

"How are you? Did they give you anything for the pain?" Esme wondered as she came over to Frankie, handing over the flowers.

Frankie took them but just laid them next to her on the bed.

"Esme, I could have died." She reminded the other woman, anger, fear, and disappointment clearly heard in her voice. "You didn't do anything until you heard Zig... and then you made me fall off the building. If Zig hadn't have said anything, would you have even done anything?" She asked sternly, sitting up in her stretcher with only a few winces. "I can't do this anymore, Esme. I... I have to be better, I have to do better. I can't keep being pissed at Jonah and Grace for the rest of my life. I need to work through it. I care about you, I do, I really do... but i don't think you care enough about me. You care about Zig, and I don't know why I didn't see before now that he's the only one you care about."

Esme looked shocked at Frankie standing up for herself, she had never expected that.

"Frankie, of course i love you, you're my girl." Esme tried to reassure with a confidently playful smile. "I love spending time with you, I love laughing with you, I love kissing you." She smirked and leaned in to kiss Frankie.

The Hollingsworth daughter turned her head to avoid the kiss.

"You've manipulated Zig with sex, you can't do that to me." She informed the woman. "You need to get better, Esme. I can't focus on helping you get better because I need to focus on me getting better finally. But you do need to be better. You need to go to therapy, need to take it seriously. Until you do that, I can't have you in my life while I'm getting better."

"Fine. If you don't want me, I'll go." Esme told her harshly. "Go back to your shitty life with your friends who ignore you unless you're convenient. And say goodbye to Zig, he'll always stay with me. You are only what I made you, why would he want that?" She scoffed.

The words hurt Frankie, but she didn't crumble, she stayed strong. With one last huff, Esme turned and stormed out of the room. As soon as she left the doors, she saw Zig; her smile faltered for only a moment before she went up to him and pressed close.

"Hey, we haven't crossed hospital off our list. Let's go find the call room." She said playfully.

"No, Esme." Zig sighed, taking a step away from her. "I heard you, and I heard Frankie. She's right. You need help, seriously, and I can't keep encouraging you. I'm worried for you, Esme. This isn't healthy. Until you take your own mental health and safety seriously, we can't keep doing this... I can't. You need to seriously think about this." He told her with a stern voice that didn't leave room for debate. "Now I'm going to go check on Frankie."

He walked past Esme, not looking back even when he heard her cry. His instinct told him to, but he knew better. He knew if he did, she would make him forgive her and let it go like he had in the past.

He opened the door to the room and walked in with a smile smile.

"Hey, I'm glad you're feeling ok." He told Frankie.

"Thanks, me too. I heard a little bit of that... I'm sorry if I caused a fight between you two, I just can't, Zig."

"I get it, I actually do. I should have done that so long ago." He admitted. "We... You don't have to answer now, obviously," He chuckled some. "But where do you think that leaves us?"

Frankie smiled some and reached a hand out for him. He took her hand with a smile of his own.

"I wasn't lying when I said I'd love to have you around next year. I like you, Zig, independent from Esme. Yeah, she brought us together, but you're awesome and I really like all the time we spend together. I don't know if you still want to be boyfriend and girlfriend but... I at least want to be friends."

"I want to be your boyfriend... you're a really good girlfriend." Zig told her happily before leaning in to give her a soft kiss.

Frankie happily leaned up into the kiss, caressing the side of his face with the hand not entangled with hers.

"Oh, sorry," Diana's voice came from the door.

The two broke apart with blushes. The woman had a smile but looked a bit shy as well at having intruded on their moment.

"I saw Esme leaving, I didn't know anyone else had come in." She apologized.

"It's ok. Uh, mom, this is my boyfriend Zig." Frankie introduced with a small smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, Zig." Diana nodded.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Hollingsworth." He nodded.

She smiled back at him and gave a soft chuckle.

"Well, he already has Miles' seal of approval, so I guess we can give him a chance." She told them playfully. "Just be careful, she did just fall from a building." Diana warned. "Shay and Lola want to come in to see you."

"Ok, thank you, Mom." She smiled.

Diana nodded once more and gave Zig another glance before heading out.

"You have Miles' approval, huh?" Frankie asked him playfully.

"Yeah, I uh... We kind of bonding during all this." Zig chuckled.

"I don't know how I feel about that." She said playfully.

"Well you better like it, I'm half dating you for your brother."

They both shared a laugh before Frankie pulled him down for another happy kiss.


End file.
